Blazes in the winter
by Leo Violet
Summary: AU: It's December and Lacey, a junior at Green Grove University, feels content living mundanely until her past comes back and throws everything off. When a fire that happened on campus claims someone to its flame, Lacey's loyalties are tested as history may repeat itself. Also, when new feelings ignite, the truth will be harder to find in the ashes. Alluded Dacey. R&R to continue.
1. Overview

**Blazes in the winter**

****Alternate Universe - A parallel universe or alternative reality is a hypothetical or fictional self-contained separate reality coexisting with one's own.**

**So now that I figured out what my writing style is (so that it won't be abandoned) I will try my hand at ****_Twisted_**** Fanfiction but on my own terms (heed the definition above) this fic will feature parts of the skeleton for the canon ****_Twisted_**** but mainly it's my own head space. **

**Vary POVs, though predominately Lacey's**

**Mature rating for: Tone, Language, Adult Situations, Sexual Content, Mild Violence. **

* * *

OVERVIEW for Alternate Universe setting

Green Grove University is an Ivy League Institution in the Upper East Side of New York state.

The characters are juniors in college and Danny killed his aunt in high school (age 16) and was charged as a minor (given the CANON of five years)

He completed standardized tests in Juvenile detention and other University proctored exams to be able to attend GGU

Jo and Rico are on academic scholarships

Lacey is on a sponsored tuition pay

Archie is canon in regards to the soccer team but he is aged as a college senior

Tyler (also senior) and Doug (junior) will both be film majors

Phoebe, Sarita and Regina are "more popular" than Lacey because they are Greek lifestyle, Lacey are friends with them due to a reputation boost because of long relationship with Archie.

Due to University setting, characters outside of the trio are unaware of Danny's past initially (with exclusion of Rico, Archie and Scott as they attended high school with Jo and Lacey).

Jo and Lacey are on good terms, though in different social circles.

Set in December.

Good? Onwards to Part I!


	2. Part I Sparks Cometh

**Hello, hopefully you read the overview so we can rock 'n roll with this story, I will continue if I have enough people who would like to see it go on, but that's totally up to you all! So let me know**.

**Disclaimer: All recognized themes and character's of ABC Family's ****_Twisted _****belongs tot heir rightful owners as well as the brands that I name-drop.**

**Reviews makes meh happeh**

**P.S. I own up to any grammatical mistakes, missing words, yada yada.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

Blazes in the winter

Twisted Fan fiction AU

Part I: Sparks Cometh

-:-

**Lacey **

Something's brewing, Lacey knew it, she felt it as soon as she woke that morning on her left side facing the three panel window- the snowfall's white in sharp contrast to the sky's dingy grey.

Although a little voice did tell her to dress especially nice today, she did, an emerald knit sweater tucked into a midnight blue skirt that hit mid-thigh, and of course her Loeffler Randall black riding boots topped everything off. She went with the tan Burberry trench today, Lacey isn't one to flash brands but it made her feel a certain type of way that she bought this particular coat with her own money…

"Porter?" A gruff voice cut Lacey's daydream coasting abruptly short.

Lacey shot her dark brown eyes up to her potbellied Germanic Languages professor, "Yes?" She answered.

He didn't look impressed in the slightest, "Look around, class is dismissed."

"Oh…," she looked around the barren classroom, "_Oh!_" she gathered up her half written notes and threw them in her tote and jetted off, she still heard her professor in midst her haste.

"Don't go into Christmas break mode just yet! It's only December 1st!"

.

The brisk air slapped Lacey in the face and the scarf did nothing to soothe the whipping pain. She was almost to her car parked by the meter in front of the Arts and Letters building before she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

Lacey turned around and saw the telltale wavy blonde hair flying in the wind- Jo Masterson.

"Hey, hey, hold up Lacey!" Jo jogged up to where Lacey stood and she looked, _concerned_.

"What's up Jo?" Lacey said, calculated.

Jo began to ramble, "I've been looking for you all yesterday but I knew we both had a class in the A & L building on Friday's, Rico is waiting in his car and I have to be quick he has a class and…"

"Jo!" Lacey shouted, "What do you want?"

Jo swallows and her eyes glossed over, "Danny."

Lacey audibly gasped and the two women stared at each other, for a beat too long.

"Danny? What about Danny; tell me, what about him?!" Lacey's palms began to sweat. She had a feeling about what was coming next.

"He's out of County, and he's here." Jo breathed out.

Lacy took two steps back and began to shake her head 'no', her breathing was becoming uneven.

"I'm sorry Jo I have to go, we have to meet later, go to Rico." Lacey turned back into the direction of her car and sped walked towards it, Jo's last audible words rung in Lacey's head like a large bell.

"_He might find one of us first, though!_"

.

**Jo**

"So how did Lacey react? Did she hit you?" Rico asked Jo as he pulled up to her residence hall.

Jo scoffed, "What? Why would she do that? Danny is one of the few things me and Lacey still have in common, she feels how I feel."

Rico gripped the steering wheel as the car settled in 'park', "Well, I don't think she's violent, it's just that, um, some people react violently to things they may not be prepared to hear, you know like…some people? Look, forget I spoke."

"I get it Rico, chill, we'll face the problem when it comes." Jo assured.

"When '_he' _comes." Rico corrected, Jo quirked an eyebrow.

"Hmm?"

"You said the problem is an 'it' when it's a 'he', Danny isn't an object." Rico felt satisfied with the explanation, Jo just nodded, gave a salute and got out the car.

They waved each other off and Jo wouldn't admit that she walked a little faster inside the building.

.

**Lacey**

She couldn't believe it, has it been five years? Lacey at sixteen years old seemed so far back from right now. When _it _happened, the one event that flipped the course of her life, she would never forget it. Lacey didn't dream about it as much anymore now that college served a proper distraction, but junior and senior year of high school was hell for her to try and sleep at night. It baffles her how she was able to keep a straight face when she went to school, Jo pretty much clammed up and went headfirst into the textbooks; Lacey needed more of an escape, so she went the popular route.

She had a feeling that Archie Yates, the soccer captain and King of the school, had a crush on her but it wasn't something she'd act on until he asked her to be his prom date his senior year, months before prom hysteria started and with Lacey being a junior, saying this propelled her into High School Hierarchy was an understatement.

She found her escape.

Lacey stared at the empty side of her queen sized bed and looked to her light violet ceiling, in minutes it turned into a light color, and her bedroom wasn't her bedroom anymore…it was Danny's living room…

_It was just a month until junior year started and Lacey and Jo were on their way to Danny Desai's house for a plan day of bad TV and typical teenage goings-on. Jo knocked excessive on the side door, their usual entrance, before going to the front door that was oddly unlocked. Lacey led the way inside and her heart dropped when she saw Danny sitting on the floor in the middle of the threshold leading to his living room, Lacey called to him but his wide-eyed blank stare didn't flinch, she heard Jo call his name more but she continued into the living room and what laid out before her threw her into a frozen shock. _

_Tara Desai, Danny's aunt was sprawled on the floor by the coffee table, her lips were blue and her nimble fingers were at her neck, along with a red rope wound around her neck. _

_She was dead._

Lacey had shot up from her bed and out of her unplanned nap when hard, repetitive knocks sounded behind the front door of her off-campus townhouse.

She tentatively walked down the stairs, careful now it is way late in the evening and it's dark, and through the small living space towards the door where the knocks continued, she released her breath when she sees an agitated Archie through the peep hole. Lacey opened the door and he marched in without a hello, the air once again, giving her slap.

"So a birdy told me that that fucking killer is out? He's here too? At my damn University though, how the hell did this work?" Archie was off on a rampage, Lacey would normally wait until he's done but for some reason she didn't want him going on about _him. _

"Arch, babe, I don't know how he's able to come here, maybe his mom Karen pulled some strings."

"Or sucked the right dude off!"

"_Archie!_" Lacey admonished.

Archie softened, "I'm sorry, but this is some bullshit, I have a problem with this, and I know you're not cool with this, are you?"

Lacey sighed, "I don't know how to feel, I just found out today."

Archie stopped tugging at his hair, "So you knew already? You weren't going to share this slice of information?"

"I literally _just_ found out." Lacey replied, topped with an eye roll.

"Look all I'm saying is that this guy is a sociopath for wanting to come to the one university his ass should have stayed away from out of hundreds of universities he could have gone to. Also, for what, he's going to be two or more years behind and who's hiring killers…other than other killers?" Archie spilled out.

Lacey almost felt physically exhausted for even listening to that. She lightly nudged Archie so that he would sit on her couch and she took the seat right next to him.

"You do know there is thirty-thousand plus students here, right? Archie let's be real, we might not even cross paths, like, ever." Lacey assured, she felt her stomach flip at the thought that they might actually meet.

"Point noted, but I don't want you associating with him if he does pop up out of the blue." Archie didn't give time for Lacey to respond to his wishes because promptly kissed her and shifted his body so that they were horizontal on the couch, she wasn't really in the mood for sex after today but at least she wouldn't have to hear Archie form complete words anymore tonight.

_"I dare you!" Jo squealed. Lacey couldn't believe it; Jo is making her kiss Danny for his fourteenth birthday. This game of Truth or Dare at their weekly two-person sleepover got serious!_

_"He won't let me if you're there staring like a weirdo!" Lacey explained good-humoredly._

_Jo tapped her chin in mock thought, "Hmm, well then do it tomorrow before your mom comes to get me, we can ride bikes over to his house, I'll ride Clara's." _

_"Bikes, in the snow?" Lacey reasoned._

_Jo shrugged, "Not my fault his birthday is late."_

Lacey turned over in her bed; she forgot she and Archie moved to the bedroom. He wasn't there (surprise, surprise) but he left a text saying "I love you, see you later".

He never was the one to cuddle.

.

Lacey decided that her kitchen was looking a little sad so she went to a close by market for some food. She always had a rule when she dresses 'down' she still would be presentable so her Lululemon yoga pants, UGG moccasins and a Patagonia one-fourth zip would suffice, it's snowing but she isn't planning to be out long; she threw her hair into a quick twist-up bun and she was out.

She was fifteen minutes into her shopping when she felt her sixth sense warm her back- someone is watching her. She sped up with her little cart down the international foods aisle before she realized she needed to stop to get tortillas for her dinner tonight.

She looked for her favorite when a tallish figure approached her side. She felt the right side of her catch fire. The voice was more mature but she didn't have to guess who spoke.

"Well if it isn't Miss Lacey Porter."

She looked up and saw him, and the Devil's a liar if her knees weren't slowly turning to jelly.

Danny Desai.

"Hi." Lacey internally kicked herself; she couldn't have sounded more confident than the meak voice she managed.

"I was going to ask what you were doing here but there is only a select few things one can do at a grocer," Danny proceeded to chuckle to himself but Lacey stood there taking his face and body in.

Lacey's tall, at least five-foot-nine but she can he has a few inches on her, he's broader, hair's longer, and he hasn't shaved, undeniably so, his smile was still as infectious. She felt her mouth go dry but _other_ parts were keen to moisture.

"So are you at Green Grove University, Lace?" Danny asked.

She felt thoughtful that he said her nickname but also wanted to punch his face for being so cavalier to use it. She didn't notice her scowl, but Danny held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, you don't like 'Lace' anymore? Should I call you Miss Porter?" Danny's tone was suggestive, so Lacey decided to go on the defense.

"You're acting pretty cocky for somebody that's fresh out." Lacey applied an eyebrow raise.

Danny didn't look offended, much to Lacey's chagrin.

"So you already knew about me, I'm guessing this little run-in isn't a surprise?" Danny absent mindedly licked his lips and Lacey closed her eyes and exhaled to steady herself.

Her palms are getting sweaty and her breathing is questionable, like yesterday, but this time, it isn't from fear.

"Well, Danny, this is still a surprise, this is a college town it's big enough to never come in contact, and it wasn't like I expected to see you buying…Cinnamon Toast Crunch." Lacey feels stronger now that she found her voice.

Danny looked down in his carry basket as if he forgot what he picked up.

"Hey! It's still good cereal." Danny said in mock offense.

They both laughed.

Danny leaned in closer, "I like that you still squint your eyes when you laugh. That was always odd."

Lacey felt sad, he was always the only person who points that out. She needed to leave.

"Look, Danny, I have to finish up so I can meet with some friends on Greek street."

"You're in a sorority?" Danny asked, curious.

Lacey shook her head, "No, I just have friends who are, I'll see you…around." She pushed her cart out the aisle without looking back and the absence of his scent in the stagnant market air displeases her for a reason she won't look into.

.

**Archie**

Scott was easily Archie's best friend ever since high school they dominated the soccer field and people knew not to fuck with them. Green Grove University is a rare gem, an okay football team, a laughable basketball team, but soccer? You better watch out.

Scott was going on about some red head girl he almost got to bang when he stopped and whispered, "Oh shit."

Archie looked up from his phone, "What, man?"

"Fucking Desai, dude I know his face that's the kid from like, a few years back that took out his aunt. You, remember that?" Scott explained with his eyes wide as if he saw a demi god walk on air.

Archie saw red when he saw Danny walk out of a Verizon Wireless store, he isn't going to kid himself, he was a little miffed that two girls gave him _the look_ when he went past them and unluckily for him, he was walking right into the direction of Archie and Scott.

Archie gave Scott the universal "we're doing this?" nod and Scott wordlessly agreed and they sped up to an unsuspecting Danny.

"Yo, Desai!" Archie cupped his hands around his mouth to strengthen the yell. Danny looked up confused but Archie visibly saw Danny register the two of them.

Danny didn't speak until he was in better ear shot, "Archie? Scott?"

Scott smirked, "Well, you on parole or?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Parole? That's a big boy word; did you learn that with Collegiate Hooked on Phonics?"

"Oh they taught comedy basics in Supermax prisons?" Archie jumped in.

Danny smirked, "Can I help you, or do you have more passive aggression to spew?"

Archie clapped his hands once to set the record straight, "Look Freak, I don't know when exactly you got back or what you know already about the campus but this is our fucking University and I don't want you giving Lacey PTSD or some shit so if you see her, go in another damn direction. Okay? Just make yourself real scarce around here."

"What does Lacey have to do with you?" Danny inquired.

"She's my girl, so she doesn't even exist to you, you guys won't be friends."

"Yeah." Scott needlessly added.

"Don't worry I don't plan on Lacey and I being friends." Danny slyly responded. It went over on Archie.

"Good. Remember this talk." Archie snarled and walked off, Scott the shadow following along.

.

**Jo**

The chips for the dip are a little too salty at the Tex-Mex eatery she frequents with Rico but she is too hungry to care, besides she'd rather think about salty appetizers than Danny.

"You've been quiet." Rico's been known to state obvious points.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting my dad to call to tell me, he's been released."

"Oh, you're quiet because of Danny? And how did your dad know?"

"It's just I don't know what to say to him. Oh, my dad said he kept tabs on him for me and Lace, but I think he did it for himself, our families were close as you know" Jo held her head in her hands.

Rico promptly swallowed his pop, "Wait, never mind your dad, you're going to actually talk to him, like to his face?"

"Yeah, I saw him already."

Rico sat up straight, "Well does he look the same, kind of?"

Jo tried to hide her smirk but the her blush gave her away, "He looks…um."

Jo nodded, "What? I just bumped into him at the bookstore and we made a deal to meet up again there, later today."

"Later today?"

"Well, right after this." Jo admitted.

Rico pursed his lips, "I guess I don't want to keep you then."

"No Rico, let's eat, Danny can wait." Jo bargained.

"No. It's cool." He insisted.

.

**Lacey**

Before she went to the Beta Beta Delta Sorority house after her ruffling impromptu meeting with Danny at the market, he put on a cream sweater dress with flat, brown ankle boots. She walked up the steps and the door swung open before she could knock.

"'Sup bitch? What took you so long!?" Regina Crane pulled Lacey into a quick hug before ushering her into the warmth of the house.

"Sorry Reggie, I got caught up." Lacey said through her genuine smile.

Regina hooked her arm with Lacey's and they began to walk, "It's cool, girl, so look, I know me, Phoebs and Rita has been asking you this since freshman year but I- there they are PHOEBE! SARITA!- I thought that we can forgo all the extra stuff and you can just be a part of the House, I mean you're a legacy because of your mom, you're cool with everyone, you have Archie wrapped around your finger and hey, you practically are a Sister!"

Lacey laughed, "I've said a million times, sororities aren't my thing."

"Not your thing yet, you mean!" Phoebe appeared with Sarita who's way into her phone.

"Are you ganging up on me?" Lacey joked.

Sarita spoke up, "Well we have the rest of this year and senior to get ya, but for now we'll settle with making you come to our parties, specifically one tonight, at my stepdad's lake house."

Lacey nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Regina jumped up and down clapped her hands, "Goodie! So tell some people, we want this one to bang."

"I will do that."

Lacey and the girls chatted about more party stuff until Lacey left, more people started to come in and she didn't want this crowd spoiling her fun for tonight.

.

Lacey thought against taking a random stroll on the main street the flanks the campus but she parked her car in a free lot and did it anyways. She was maneuvering around Christmas shoppers when she saw a guy in a black peacoat with a low bun talking to Jo outside the Just like New bookstore. The fluttering feeling in her lower belly recognized him first.

_Walk's over_, she thought, but she couldn't get away when Jo spotted her and waved. Danny turned in his seat and locked eyes with Lacey and he unabashedly lowered them, checking out her body in her sweater dress that Lacey knows is quite fitted. She isn't innocent either she noticed the definition of his chest with the way his navy shirt shifted when he turned. She chastised herself for looking.

"Come sit down Miss Porter." Danny's voice practically oozed straight down to her lower belly.

So she sat.

"Well, Lacey, this is an odd reunion I'd say." Jo joked.

Lacey only tightly smiled and nodded.

"So I was asking Jo about her math major, what are you studying?" Danny asked intertwining his own fingers in front of him.

"I'm a finance major but I have a linguistics minor. My cheesy mother said the two fit together because "money talks". Lacy rolled her eyes but the other two laughed.

"So how is the Ivy League treating you two?" Danny asked the two girls.

"Fine-"

"Good-" the girls both rushed out over each other.

Danny sighed, "I know this is weird, I'm just trying to make this seamless for us, all of us."

Jo nodded and Lacey looked to her nails and picked at the polish.

"Well things are weird when kill somebody smack dab in the middle of our high school careers." Lacey said to herself, at least she thought she did.

"Yes, Miss Porter, I did, I did do that." Danny's trite response ignited one from Jo.

"So why did you do it? She said. Lacey eyes bugged at Jo's sudden ballsy-ness

"I can't talk about that, especially so when we are in front of a used bookstore with Christmas decorations."

Lacey piped up, "Can't or won't?"

"Both, either and actually it doesn't matter so…" Danny countered.

"I just-" Jo started.

The clock tower rung that is was six-thirty in the evening, cutting Jo off and reminding Lacey.

"Hey do you guys want to go to a party?"

.

It is eleven-thirty at night and the party is thriving, an hour in, pleasing Sarita and Regina, Phoebe is already finding her catch for the night.

Lacey noticed that Archie seemed on edge about something when she meet up with him after she left Danny and Jo so after he finally let her out of his figurative grasp at the party she went to her friends.

"Soooo-" Regina started, this usually means Lacey has to play the wingman.

"Alright Regina, spill." Lacey coaxed.

"Okay I'm sorry if it is weird to you or brings up something bad but, I need to get know your friend Danny."

Lacey almost choked on her drink, "Danny? What do you know about Danny?"

Regina looked guilty, "I was hanging with Scott today and he told me about him after he saw him earlier, like, oh my god did he seriously strangle his auntie?"

"Really Regina? Come on." Sarita chided.

"Oh right, sorry CeCe." Regina apologized.

"Wait no, how much do you know, what all did Scott say?" Lacey asked. She wouldn't get an answer because Jo with her beacon of a mustard-colored top and Danny, with his hair down looking like sex incarnate walk in, distracting Regina.

"Yes! There he is! I'll be back." Regina was off to her prey.

Lacey went around the corner where Jo, Danny and now, Regina went into the larger living space.

It was comical how fast horny people work, Phoebe's senior brother, Tyler was already trying to work his charm on boy-inept Jo while Regina was running her hands through Danny's hair and finger-walking across his chest, Danny's smiley face informed Lacey that he was taking this humorously more than seductively but Lacey hates that she sees Regina's flirtatious moves and feels _jealous_.

Lacey's feet decided before her to walk over there to where they stood against a wall.

"Danny." Lacey called his attention, Regina unwrapped herself from with a playful pout.

"Hey Lacey, wow you look, really beautiful." Danny complimented.

Lacey actually smiled because her party outfit, a fire red, clingy tank dress and pointed toe black kitten heels, only gotten a "Damn babe you're smoking!" from Archie.

"Thank you, I have to ask, did you see Scott today?"

Danny opened his mouth to answer but Archie's voice came out,

"_Motherfucker_, seriously, dude what did I tell your ass today?" Archie boomed, causing some random party goers to listen in.

Lacey was taken aback and looked between the two once Archie formed a triangle.

"Danny you saw Archie? Arch, why didn't you tell me you saw Danny, and why didn't you say something at the bookstore, Danny?" Lacey almost confused herself with the question asking.

Archie threw his hands up exasperated, "So you saw him after I told her not to?"

"Archie, I-"

"And you, Sociofreak, why you keep coming around my girl, huh?"

Lacey stamped het foot, "Goddammit, Archie stop! People are looking."

Archie pointed his finger at her, "You stay the hell out of this!"

"Dude chill the fuck out on her, alright?" Danny growled.

"Oh you talking again Socio?" Archie barked, red faced.

Sarita must have heard the commotion, "Hey, actually how about you Archie and Aladdin Prince just leave, me and too many others are under twenty-one and if some calls the cops and they see the drinks…"

Scott walks up, shirt unbuttoned, "Yeah man, let's go, fuck this dude." Archie tried to reach for Lacey but Sarita practically hissed.

"She's staying to help me clean up, _you _leave."

Archie muttered a "whatever" and he and Scott left the area.

Lacey smiled at Sarita for her save and then walked away mistakenly glancing at Danny standing next to Jo as she did.

.

The upstairs rec room has a window that shows a beautiful view of the lake and the houses on the other side of it. She's been up here for at least thirty minutes.

"I had to beg Sarita to tell me where you went."

Lacey turned to where she Danny's voice in the doorway. She curtly nodded.

"I'm sorry by the way." Danny softly spoke as he walked to stand in front of Lacey.

The reflection from the lake made the room a soft blue, the two looked picturesque in it the tension would have told a different story.

"Are you sorry about the dramatic irony, or the argument that happened because of it?" Lacey's snarky question made Danny smirk.

"Both but you both know regardless of what he said to wither of us that we would found a way around it."

Lacey bit her lip, "What are you trying to get at, Danny?"

Danny walked up even closer so that their bodies are touching. Danny had to duck his head a little to align their faces, "I'm trying to say that fate will handle us, Miss Porter."

"You don't have to call me that."

"Then tell me what to call you."

They looked into each other's eyes intensely, dropping them to each other's lips before a cough made them jump apart.

Sarita.

"Um Lacey?" She said an octave higher than her actual voice.

"Uh, hey Rita, what's up?"

"Regina went back to the sorority house, she felt sick."

Lacey was so wrapped in her and Danny's weird bubble that the music playing downstairs started to re-register, the party continued on.

"Uh no, she's going to be in there all by herself." Lacey realized.

"You know, I should find Jo so she can take me back to my place." Danny offered before walking away without a second glance.

"Yeah you do that." Sarita mumbled, "So are you helping me still?" She added.

Lacey nodded, "Yes, definitely."

.

Lacey was asleep now. It was about one o' clock in the morning when everyone left so she and Sarita could clean up, albeit they quit halfway through and Sarita called for housekeepers to come in the morning.

She roused from her sleep when her ringtone went off and she couldn't guess who on earth would call at this time.

"Hello?" She answered groggily.

"Oh my god! Lacey!"

It was Phoebe, she was barely coherent as she cried and hiccupped on the other line, this caused Lacy to sit up quick.

"What Phoebe? What happened are you hurt? Lacey began to panic.

"No! It was a fire at the House! Oh my god half of it is just! Oh my goodness! And, and-"

Lacey gasped, "Shit! Was it electrical?"

"No, the fire department guaranteed it was arson 'cause it was too concentrated! Lacey fuck the house! Regina!" Phoebe sobbed into the phone.

Lacey heart dropped and her body went cold.

"But Regina left the party…to go back to…the…"

Phoebe calmed a little.

"Regina's was in there, she's dead."

Lacey slow took the phone off her ear and tears began to stream down her face.

_No._

* * *

**There it is! Hope you liked this! Like I said above, drop a line and tell me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
